Cheating
by andalways
Summary: "What is it now? Draco doesn't love you enough? Didn't do everything for you? Doesn't meet your impossible standards? What is your excuse Harry? Because I sure as hell can't see one," Rated M for Language and such. HPDM equal, other pairings inside. MPREG.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own it douchebags. Duh. _

_Warning and heads up; character may engage in sexual activities, but this is not porn. Characters may seem slightly OCC considering this is my interpretation of how they are and they may swear a hell of a lot. Other than that please do enjoy and REVIEW, or I'll never know what it's like. _

_To anyone Who has read White Shadows, I'm so sorry for the Hiatus it has been on and I'm trying to get my writing back on track. _

**Prologue**

Draco leaned against the railing heavily.

_Ah … ah … Yes Harrrrry…. _

He wanted to close his ears, wanted to pull his eardrums out, wanted to be deaf for once in his life. He wanted not to hear the sounds; he wanted to not hear at all. He wanted.

As always, it wasn't his choice.

_Ungh… god yes …. _

He placed the white daffodils, picked messily from the garden exactly how Harry liked them, on the step. He placed the ring box, old and worn looking like nothing special except for the shiny inscription; _dreamer_, beside it. He placed the letter, worn from being fiddled with for so long, underneath the ring box.

_AH…_

He stood steady and hollow and walked away.

He didn't look back.

He couldn't.


	2. I Stumble

**Chapter I**

The flurry of voices fell to a hush when he entered the room. A blur of smiling faces falling as they began to take in his hollowed form as he made his way past most of them to Blaise and Neville, who was no longer Longbottom to him now that they had formed an oddly inseparable friendship. Draco could hear his name being called but it sounded so far away.

He sank bonelessly into Blaise's supporting arms. He burrowed his face into his friend's arm breathing in Neville and Blaise's smell. Home, they smelled like home, but then, so did Harry.

It broke him.

The tears fell hot and hard, burning the skin on his cheeks as he sobbed, chest heaving, body shaking. Blaise's arms held him close and fiercely.

"_Draco?_" he paid no head to the soft call.

His heart twisted painfully as he choked on a sob. Neville's hand was cool against his burning face.

"_Merlin he's burning up_" quiet whispers around the room.

"_Draco? What happened?" _Pansy tried again, more gently than before.

"_I'm getting Harry, where is he, he should be here_" Ron said softly to Hermione.

Before Draco could even open his mouth Ron was gone. Hermione biting worriedly at her lip gripped Theo's hand tightly.

Draco squeezed Blaise tightly as another sob wracked his body. Neville spoke in a hushed whisper to Pansy. Draco could hear their murmuring. He could hear the shuffling of people around him. Suddenly there was a hand on his back and Hermione's whisper in his ear.

"Shhh, that's it, just let it out. It's alright to cry," A soothing hush helping his tears flow. Blaise remained quiet holding him in his arms rubbing the small of Draco's back in the manner that always calmed Draco.

There was an audible pop.

"_I'm so sorry Draco_" came Ron's voice.

Draco didn't turn, didn't look to see the red face Weasley as he gripped his fists tightly. Everyone else's attention was on him.

"_RON! Your hand?! Blood!"_ Hermione cried

"_Blimey, Hermione, I swear Harry has lost it,_" he paused and took a ragged breath.

There was silence in the room

"_Blaise, take him to yours._ _He's not going back there." _

"_He can't,"_

When I awoke after crying myself into unconsciousness, I found myself pressed against the passenger seat of Neville's muggle car.

Neville was silent as he drove. I liked that about him, he always knew when to say the right things and when nothing at all was best. It's what let us be friends and stay friends, even after everything.

The radio's volume was soft but it was loud in the silent car.

_But you rip it from hands  
And you swear it's all gone  
and you rip out all I have  
Just to say you've won_

_Well now you've won _

I hummed along brokenly; I knew the band, a muggle one that Blaise liked, one that Harry liked. I bit my lip and choked. I kicked the dashboard with a scream, pressing my clammy hands to my eyes in desperation not to cry again.

Why did I have to love him so fucking much?


	3. II Hurt

**Chapter II**

Ron hauled his least favourite ming vase, the one that Pansy insisted on having in the hallway of their home for decoration, at his least favourite person.

It just so happened that person be Harry.

"Fuckin' hell Ron! What th- Harry never got to finish the sentence as Ron had hauled the table at him.

"Don't you fuckin' hell me. You _know _what you've done," He hollered, face red. For once, Pansy and Hermione both kept silent while he rampaged on.

"What is it you think I've done wrong?!" Harry hollered back looking genuinely hurt.

"OH! Blimey Harry, you think that we're all in the dark don't you?" He clenched his fists by his side. He felt Pansy's cool hand against his wrist.

"I SAW YOU. For Merlin's sake, I bloody well saw you fucking my sister?"

His chest heaved as he took in a breath.

"What is it now? Draco doesn't love you enough? Didn't do everything for you? Doesn't meet your impossible standards? What is your excuse Harry? Because I sure as hell can't see one,"

Harry's shocked face slowly dissolved into shame and then embarrassment and then sadness.

"Oh god, Ron, mate, you can't tell Draco," Harry begged.

Ron spat at Harry's feet.

"Tell him? Tell him? It would've been so much better if I could've told him, no Harry, he HEARD you, he SAW you and..and … Merlin I don't even know what to call her. How could you Harry. After everything he's done for you. What was it that he couldn't give you?"

Harry looked stricken.

"He was there?" Harry's voice wobbled.

"He was there," Ron drilled the words into Harry's head.

"But, what, the wards, he wasn't going to be, he said he was going to be away?" Harry was babbling now and something in Ron's heart ached for his best mate but he could not forgive Harry for doing something like this. Ron was forgiving of many things but something like this, just wasn't right, no matter the reason.

"So you planned _it_?" Ron spat the last word like it was an unforgivable.

Harry was silent.

"Oh God Harry. Tonight was for you. He did it all for you, planned everything. He even managed to get your schedule free. How do you think you were so free tonight? Luck?"

Ron didn't have to look behind to know Hermione was speaking and he didn't have to see to know the look she was giving him. He had seen Hermione upset many times, but when she was very disappointed with you, it was a completely new level of self-loathing that she made you feel.

Harry was silent.

"He made everything perfect. He was so, _so_ happy, you should've seen his face. Have you seen him so happy lately? I bet you haven't. Not with the amount of times you've been away,"

That was Pansy, Ron knew from experience that you did not want to get on her bad side either. She and Mione were like twins and when it came to guilt trips, nothing was worse.

He hoped Harry got the worst.

Harry looked down, a hand on his forehead. For a moment Ron thought maybe he would cry.

But then Harry looked up and Ron saw a face he knew many times.

"I was going to tell him. I was. Soon. I just couldn't bring myself too. I, you have to understand, I've always wanted a family Ron. A normal one, a one with a mother, father and children. I can't, I just can't possibly have that with Draco. It's impossible for wizards to get pregnant,"

Ron stood there, staring at Harry's determined face. He could not believe what he was hearing.

He heard a noise from behind him. A shuffling and maybe Pansy or Hermione trying to tell Harry otherwise, but he stopped them with a hand.

"No. Don't say anything to him," He commanded. "Who exactly told you wizards could not get pregnant?" He asked Harry slowly.

"Ginny did," Harry answered plainly, now confused.

"_Ginny_ did, did she now,"

"Yes Ron, she told me everything about it. Said there was absolutely nothing to do about it. I trust her absolutely"

Ron was silent again.

"Oh Merlin Harry, how stupid are you?"

Harry furrowed his brow

"What are you talking about?"

Ron shook his head, never had he thought about Harry doing something stupid like this.

"Get out,"

"What- Ron- we're not done- Ron cut him off with a bellow.

"GET OUT,"

Harry clenched his fist and looked scared for a moment.

"Go home. Go have your kids, family, perfect life, whatever the fuck you want with my sister, marry her for all I care, because you don't deserve Draco, and he doesn't deserve to be treated like this. After _everything_, Harry, and you couldn't even open your eyes,"

Harry looked angry but stricken. Turning slowly he shuffled awkwardly to the door and closed it behind him without looking back.

When the large oak door closed with a click Ron's shoulders sagged with a heaviness he had not known since the war had ended. Behind him Pansy wrapped her arms around his waist with an understanding touch. She tugged him with her as they retreated to their chambers without a word to Hermione.

She didn't mind, Theo was waiting for her in their guest room. She watched the spot where Harry stood for the longest time before turning and leaving into the darkness of the house.

Somehow she wished that Harry hadn't lost the ability to find something in anything that he had when he was fighting.

Maybe he would fight for Draco now that he'd lost him.

She hoped.

#

Draco groaned as he heaved into the bucket that Neville had placed beside his bed.

It had only been three weeks into his stay with Blaise and Neville that he had suddenly been afflicted with a bout of food poisoning that was so bad that even the usual healing potions didn't work. Neville had finally gone to Madam Pompfrey, who knew more about healing a person than anyone else.

Which was why Draco was currently alone and feeling retched and grateful. He loved his friends, he really did, because they loved him as much as his mother did and they looked after him even when he didn't ask for it.

He had tried to move into his own place a week ago only to have his reasons stared down by two very scary witches. He never wanted to be on either witches bad side ever again. So he hopped around, from Neville's to Ron and Pansy's home in another unplottable place in the countryside, a wish of his mother's, and then to Hermione and Theo's home in Eastern Europe, where he could enjoy the change of scenery and good food.

He enjoyed it alone.

He knew this unease that his body felt was partially because of his emotions. It was making his magic unstable. One minute he would be okay, the next he'd start bawling, another he'd be hauling unwanted china at the wall and peacocks at the mansion; which his mother berated him for before holding him in her arms as he cried. He'd scream his lungs out sometimes and not talk for the next few days.

It was madness, and yet they all put up with it. He thanked whatever wicked god or dead and gone wizard for them.

He would die without them. He always thought that was the case with Harry, but he was alive and suffering wasn't he?

How he hated his life sometimes.

It ached, the reasons Harry had given, the ones Ron told him of. He sobbed at the thought of Harry, his wonderful loving Harry would justify what he had done for whimsical reasons. If he stopped loving Draco it might be different but so far Harry had not uttered the words, had not said that he didn't love Draco anymore.

Draco cursed him for every time he didn't, because why leave the person you love for something so material. He couldn't understand Harry.

Not at all.


	4. III Karma

**Chapter III **

_**Six months later**_

Harry stared at the piece of paper blankly for over an hour. The lines danced evilly before his eyes.

_Incapable of producing any offspring…magically blocked…unknown reasons… _

Harry just couldn't understand it at all.

He was incapable of having a child of his own, and his magic was the cause of it. His magic was blocking his dream, the one thing he would always want, having his own children.

He leaned back into his chair. It was all he ever wanted. He could see now that that was the only reason he was still considering marrying Ginny. He noticed now the way she lorded herself with things she would never be able to have and hogged all his attention greedily but never returning it. It's not like he didn't know before, but sometimes he seemed not to care… He tried to love her, but when he thought of love, Draco always came to mind.

Draco.

He cradled his head in his hands. Why had he done…what he did? Did he really think that could've kept both? He loved Draco, always had. Why hadn't that stopped him from doing what he did, because when he really sat down and thought about it he didn't really love Ginny. He knew that. So why was he-

_Crash_

_**Five months earlier**_

Draco sat in the chair grasping the edges with all the strength in him.

"I'm… pregnant?"

Neville too was very shocked.

"Without and potions or spells? I'm pregnant with _his _child," Draco gasped.

A sudden giddiness erupted within his stomach. A cough first broke from him before laughter took over.

It was a mirthless laughter filled with disbelief.

"Oh, Merlin must hate him," he finally groaned when he had calmed down.

Neville gave him a look.

"Shut it, I'm allowed this bitterly ironic little victory and of course I am going to inform him of it, I'm not doing it to spite, he needs to know that he is a father,"

"Will you meet him?"

"Merlin no, are you mad?"

Neville shot him another look.

"Fine. Fine. _Mother. _You know I hate that look. I will send a letter and if he wants to meet I will meet with him. Alright?"

Neville smiled solemnly at Draco. "I honestly don't understand how you can stand that but I'm grateful that you wouldn't shut him out of something like this, even if what he did is unforgivable," Neville said as he helped Draco up. The awful retching had been caused by Draco's body reacting to the sudden pregnancy. He knew, male pregnancies were rare and quite taxing on the pregnant male.

Neville watched Draco teeter over to the apparition point. The blonde placed a hand on his stomach gently, a forlorn look on his face. His body gave a heave before he continued to teeter on.

Neville could barely stand to watch his friend so hurt.

So far, Harry had done nothing. He hadn't contacted the blonde, hadn't come to see him, not even tried. Ron was adamant that Harry not be allowed to see Draco, however Hermione and Neville thought differently.

Sure they were angry, but nothing can be solved when no one says anything. Maybe if Harry talked it out, or communicated his problems, something could be worked out.

However, that had to come from Harry's own initiative. He'd already abused Draco enough, with the bad attitude and treachery, Draco didn't need to be the one to broach the subject first. That would just be cruel.

Neville collected their cups and followed Draco to the kitchen. Draco waved his wand at the quill and began to dictate.

"To, let's see, what shall I call him, AH, I know, that Dastardly Bastard,"

He scratched off the first part and started again. Neville watched him from over the middle counter.

"To, Dastardly Bastard. Know that right now, although you have left me for the sole reason to procreate elsewhere with thine wench, I am pregnant, quite healthily, with your own progeny and that I will have the baby in approximately seven months, as many would know, that MALE WIZARDING PREGNANCY is rare but possible and faster than female pregnancy because of the magic involved. If you wish to be part of your child's life, I do hope you come to some sense and do make contact if possible. However, I will have nothing to do with that whore. That is all. Signed, Lord Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy Estates and Malfoy Potions,"

Draco scooped the letter into his hands, stared at it scrutingly before whistling for Argus his eagle owl.

"You know who to take it to Argus,"

He watched, with a neutral expression as the bird disappeared into the sky.

Spinning around, the blonde clapped the air and beamed.

"So Neville, what's on the itinerary for today?"

Neville snorted.

"Today? Well, I suppose I could take you to meet Jaques,"

"Jaques? Abs Jaques?"

"Yes, abs Jaqeus, the one that got me in trouble for taking pictures of himself on my phone just to piss Blaise off, that one,"

Draco snickered. "I like him already,"

"You two… would get along, very well," Neville said warily.

Draco grinned.

"Abs Jaqeus it is,"


	5. IV Clash

**Chapter IV**

_**Five months later – Present time**_

Draco stared at the notice board outside the Potion Collection Room. Ron was inside the office getting Draco's daily potions for him while he took a stroll. Lately the baby had begun to kick and revelled in the feeling of the smaller life inside him. He placed a hand on his swollen belly and felt the tremors beneath it with a smile to himself.

Draco had never really liked children. Always felt they were annoying nuisances that spat up yucky stuff and pulled at ones hair. The hair pulling Draco cringed at, but after Hermione gave birth to Hector he grew fond of the small hands, pudgy cheeks, even the gurgling. A child still seemed a little scary but more appealing than it was before. However, he had hoped to have one after he and Harry had been married. A stupid wish now that he thought about it.

He had wished a lot of stupid things with Harry.

Draco turned to look at the window. The light outside blinded his vision a while, making him squint. There was a shadow in his view. Slowly his vision cleared forming the shape of a person. A person with very messy black hair. What, was he imagining Harry now? Draco scoffed; he must be going mad to be imagining Harry in front of him. Ah, the same messy Harry, Draco thought and turned away.

"Draco?"

His whole body froze. That voice was not his imagination.

Draco's head inched to the side, hesitating, not wanting to see that it really was Harry standing there. Yet, there he was, messy haired, green eyed, saviour of the wizarding world. For a moment the two stood, simply observing the other, as if they couldn't believe that it was possible to meet.

Then Harry moved. His knee twitched, itching to move closer, but breaking the spell that they had made.

Almost instantly Draco's demeanour changed; his shoulders squared and his expression hardened, his hand went instantly to his protruding belly, protectively cradling his child.

"Potter," He said evenly.

Harry inched closer. "Draco? Is that you?" He asked softly, a strange expression on his face. His hand reached out, trembling slightly, for the blonde.

Draco flinched away from the touch. This surprised Harry, he retracted his hand as if burned and looked at it curiously. It was almost a look of confusion.

"What is it you want Potter?" He asked, not as evenly as before. Draco was slightly wary of the raven head now, his behaviour was peculiar.

Harry rubbed his hand and looked at the floor. He looked troubled, almost like a child. Now that Draco looked closer at Harry, he noticed the other man didn't look that good. Sure it was still the same Harry, but his messy hair was duller than usual, his skin looked pasty, and there was a light missing in his usually vibrant green eyes. Harry looked hollow.

A small part of Draco ached, Harry never looked like that when they were together.

All of a sudden Harry's head jerked up, as if he remembered what he had wanted to say. As his eyes dragged up from the floor he finally noticed Draco's stomach and the word he wanted say died on his tongue. His mouth hung open in surprise as he stared at the blonde.

Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry continued to stare.

"You're…preg…nant?"

Draco said nothing, letting the evidence speak for itself.

"How…that's…not….I cant't…believe-

"Well believe it," Draco snapped, unable to take the other man's blabbering "What do you think Potter, I got extremely fat? Not a chance. I already informed you of this in the fifteen letters I sent you. What is wrong with you?"

Harry looked up at Draco's face now. A mildly terrified expression on his face.

"Fifteen?Fifteen letters? I never got fif- ARGHHHHH"

Draco's eyes widened as Harry collapsed in front of him. The raven head clutched his head and dropped to his knees. His scream was so piercing Draco winced.

Instinctively the blonde dropped to the floor beside Harry and grasped his hands. He pulled them away from Harry's head and replaced them with his own. He pulled Harry's head close to his chest and clutched his hands in his own. This had always been the way to calm Harry out of his nightmares.

Draco hoped it worked now.

He stroked Harry's hair as the raven head cried out in pain. Healers began to appear, alerted by the sound of Harry's cry. Ron came with them too and asked them to stay back, arguing with a heavyset Healer. Draco took no care as he rocked the other man back and forth, whispering gentle caring words.

"_Shh… it's okay Harry… you're gonna be okay…Shh…it's okay…I'm right here," _

After a while Harry's cries reduced to mere shivers and tears as he clutched the blonde close to him.

"_Draco…Draco…Draco," _Harry whispered continuously.

Draco stroked his head and held him close.

"You're gonna be fine…It's okay, I'm right here,"

Everything was calm now, Harry stopped quivering and his breath evened out. Draco sighed.

Then came the screech of the Weaselette.

All heads turned towards the intruding sound. Ginny Weasley stood there in all red headed glory, a furious expression on her face.

"MALFOY. Get away from MY Fiance!" she shrieked and begun to stomp her way over.

Draco's expression hardened. He didn't need this. He didn't need to have the reason Harry had left him scream at him, yell obscenities at him. He stood up, pulling Harry with him, with the help of the Healers. Draco kissed Harry's forehead, like he always had, and placed the other man in the healer's arms.

However, the moment Weaselette latched onto Harry and began whispering comforts, the raven head flinched away violently.

There was a quiet in the hallway. All eyes were on the couple. Harry's eyes were wide and frightened as they flitted from Ginny to Draco.

"Harry!" Ginny yelped impatiently and grabbed him.

Again the raven head flinched away. He gasped then, as if punched and crumpled to the floor, hyperventilating. The healers rushed into motion trying to talk to him, casting spells and fussing about.

The Weaselette stood there, frown plastered across her face, her frustration at the situation evident.

Draco had seen enough. He still loved the man for Merlin's sake.

"Harry," he commanded. His voice loud but not a shout and deep causing the Healers to halt in their assault of the other man.

Draco held out his hand.

"Come,"

Harry pushed past the Healers with such force that some stumbled and practically dove into Draco's arms.

"MALFO-

"ENOUGH GINNY,"

Ron's voice even scared the Healers. Finally the other Weasley had spoken and Ginny looked terrified, having noticed her brother for the first time.

"Excuse me, but which Healer is in charge of Mr. Potter here?" Draco asked politely. One Healer put his hand up, almost as if answering a teacher.

"Well Healer Johnson, I'll be taking Harry to my home for observation and care, I'd like for you to send me all his details as soon as possible. Thank you,"

The healer nodded furiously.

The only person outraged was Weaselette.

"WHAT?! How can you let a filthy Death EATER-

"Ms Weasley! Please, you're language! Healer Malfoy is one of the worlds most renowned in mind healing, have some respect," a more elderly stern looking Healer chided.

Weaselette looked about ready to burst a blood vessel.

Draco smirked, for once glad for the power he had over the annoying ginger.

"Thank You Healer Rosalind. Good tidings to you," Draco said politely and turned to leave Ron carrying an exhausted Harry behind him.

"THIS IS NOT OVER MALFOY"

"MS WEASLEY,"

As the two men stepped onto the apparition point Ron spoke "You always have to be extravagant, don't you Draco,"

"Of course, I'm Draco Malfoy,"

* * *

_I hope you liked tis chapter, so sorry for the lateness. I beg for you forgiveness . I'm not too sure I like this chapter. But oh well, onto the next. _

_Review :D I love you all that have. _


	6. V Friendship

Chapter V

* * *

_You don't need him. Leave him alone. You're bad for him. You're no good. You should be with someone else. Ginny… Ginny…_

_You can't give him children… _

_You're not what he wants. He's not what you need… _

_Leaveeeeeeeeeee. Harrreeeeeeeee…._

_Harry…_

"HARRY,"

Harry jolted awake, gasping for air. A cool hand was on his forehead pushing the hair there away. His vision was blurry, but he could make out the blonde hair.

"Draco?" he croaked.

"Shhh… drink some water," Draco replied. There was a soft _aguamenti_ and a cup was placed at his mouth. Harry drank greedily, the cool water soothing his throat. When he finished he lay back against the pillow.

"Here," came Draco's voice again and glasses were placed into his hands. He slipped them on shakily, afraid that Draco was another illusion. The world around him grew clearer and the calm blonde's features came into focus,

"Draco, it is you," Harry whispered in wonder.

"Of course it's me you arse. Who else would give his own bollocks to save you from near insanity," Draco growled, his anger returning now that Harry was conscious.

Harry looked sheepish. Then he looked down at his fingers, that meek childlike expression that Draco found he couldn't stand, it simply wasn't Harry's style. Draco was about to scold him for doing it when Harry spoke. The words were so soft that Draco didn't catch them.

"What?"

"_I'm so sorry Draco,"_

The dark haired man was now shivering. Draco sighed and stood. He placed a hand on Harry's head and smoothed the hair away from his face.

"There is something wrong with you right now Potter. We'll get you right again, then we'll talk," Draco said finally "And, sorry isn't enough,"

Then he left the room.

* * *

"I still don't agree with this," Blaise huffed. The dark skinned man was not happy with the situation. "He hurt you Draco, badly, so what if he's sick, he seems to know he did wrong. Why now does he suddenly repent," he argued.

Draco shook his head.

"I'm not forgiving him for anything Blaise, and I'm sure as hell not talking to him about it yet. But I'll be arsed if I don't try my best to cure him. Then you can toss him out onto the street," Draco replied.

Hermione thumped him.

"Fine, no tossing," Draco said good-naturedly, rubbing his arm.

"Jokes aside, are you sure about this Draco? Neville could treat him," Hermione suggested. Blaise frowned at that, he, like Ron still hadn't completely forgiven Harry. Draco understood why, both men had been cheated on before. They weren't extremely forgiving when it came to matters of the heart. He also knew that he was extremely hurt by what Harry had done, but it didn't mean he had stopped loving Harry nor did it mean that he would let the man get done in by a mind spell.

He didn't want Harry dead or insane.

"Neville doesn't know Harry like I do," Draco answered quietly.

Hermione scowled, not a good look on the Gryffindor. Blaise too looked like a skunk had let loose stink in the room. The rest were strangely quiet.

"Draco, that doesn't mean you have to –

"It does," Draco didn't let Pansy finish. "You haven't slept in the same bed and have to wake up to his nightmares; you haven't had him into fits where he tries to kill you. You don't have to live with the constant reminder that sometimes he's no 100% there. Harry is different,"

Neville placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We do understand, but it's for exactly those reasons you shouldn't have to treat him. You are just too close,"

"Neville…I need this. At the most for closure," Draco replied.

Silence again.

"Fine," It was Pansy that had broken the silence. "You are allowed to treat him, with permission from us, as the 'Council for Draco's Wellbeing' or CFDW," all of them laughed at that "On the condition that you work together with Theo and Neville," There was a chorus of agreement. Ron snickered at Draco.

Draco stuck his tongue out at him

"Fine Mother,"

* * *

Blaise watched Draco as he cast diagnostic spells on Harry and deciphered the results. The blonde moved fluidly, taking caution as he lifted Harry's head and fluffed his pillow. Blaise rolled his eyes. Draco didn't have to care for Potter but he knew that even if it wasn't Potter laying in that bed it wouldn't change the amount of care Draco put into looking after him. The war had change all of them in ways they'd never forget. Draco had taken the brunt of the change though. Blaise remembered a time when Draco wouldn't have even talked to him simply for the fact that his Mother was not as old money as the Malfoy's. Now he understood it came from years of conditioning from an overbearing father and an unhealthy lifestyle of not many friends nor outdoor experiences. If it hadn't been for that moment in their sixth year, he and Draco wouldn't be the same people they were now.

_Blaise stood outside the common room door having forgotten the password again. It was late, past curfew and he was going to get screwed if he didn't enter soon. He cursed, why did they have to change the last password. As he thought about a password a figure came into view from the corner of his eye. It was fast moving and hunched. Blaise squinted, hoping it wasn't Filch, he usually wasn't this deep in the dungeons. Then he caught sight of the blonde hair. _

_Malfoy_

_He raised an eyebrow and squared his shoulders to meet the other boy, but the minute Malfoy looked up and saw him he stopped in his tracks. _

"_Bollocks," was whispered as both boys stared one another. _

_Blaise narrowed his eyes when he saw the black eyes and bloodied lips the blonde sported. Malfoy pulled his cloak around himself and ducked away from Blaise. "Ahem, what are you doing out here Zabini?" he asked softly, trying to sound commanding but failing. Blaise frowned at the blonde, was he trying hide his wounds? Blaise walked towards the cowering boy. Malfoy saw him and inched backwards. "Za-Zabini what are you doing?" he half yelled. "Shh… or someone'll hear you. I just want to look at your wounds," Blaise said calmly. The other boy seemed sceptical of this. He flinched away and held fast to his robe. Blaise made an impatient face. "If I was going to hurt you I would have done it when you first sneered down at me through your nostrils Malfoy, open up,"_

_Malfoy sighed but let go of his robes. _

_Blaise felt sick. Aside from the black eye and bloody lips there were dried up cuts spread all over his torso, remains of his t-shirt hung loosely stained with blood._

"_What in Merlin's name, who- What happened?" Blaise questioned. Malfoy squirmed uneasily. "None of your business," he huffed angrily, only to wince as he rubbed one of the cuts. "It's nothing to concern yourself with Zabini," he continued. Blaise frowned at him. Malfoy was definitely hiding something. "Malfoy just tell me what- _

"_THE WILLOW," _

_Blaise was surprised. "The…Willow?" _

"_Yes! That blasted tree; I barely saved my bollocks from being lobbed off by it. Why do we even have such a tree on grounds?!" _

_Blaise couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing._

"_Zabini," Malfoy hissed indignantly. _

_Blaise looked up at him, still snickering. _

"_And here I was, beginning to feel like you were abused or bullied, something serious like that," Blaise said, a grin spreading over his face "Shoulda guessed you were like the rest of us Malfoy,". Malfoy looked affronted. "The rest of- how am I like you?!" Malfoy shrilled. Blaise raised his hands to calm the blonde. He smiled and placed his hand on Malfoy's head. "Normal, or the relative average, behaviour wise. Now I can rest easy at night knowing you're a chum like the rest of us," Blaise ensured the blonde. _

"_Now come, lest get you cleaned up," _

_As they walked up the stairs, Blaise grasping Malfoy's hand lightly for balance, Malfoy called out to the other boy softly. _

"_Zabini," _

"_Hmm?" _

"_Am I really like the rest of you? Is this really normal?" _

_Blaise stared back at the other boy. _

"_Yes, Draco, it is in our books. Now, you've gotta meet Theo, he'll be dying to test his new healing spell on you," _

_Malfoy's eyes bulged out of their sockets. _

"_Call me Blaise," _

"Blaise?"

The dark skinned man looked up at Draco. The blonde had really filled out since those days. None of the cuts from that day had left scars.

"Yes?"

"Do you want some tea?"

"No, no, I'm good,"

"Fine, watch Harry please,"

Blaise nodded and smiled at the blonde.

He looked over at Potter, who had awoke in the middle of Blaise's memory journey and was staring at him now. He narrowed his eyes and stood. Blaise walked over to the bed and leaned over until he and Potter were eye to eye.

"If you ever, hurt him again, I will personally break your legs so that you can never walk near him again. Understand Potter?"

Potter looked at him with unwavering eyes.

"If I ever hurt him again I will throw myself in a pit of basilisks,"

Blaise eyed him.

"He hasn't forgiven you yet," Blaise reminded him.

"I know Blaise,"

"He won't forgive you for long time,"

"I _know_, Blaise,"

"I don't think we'll ever forgive you truly,"

Potter was silent.

"Good luck,"

And then they were both silent.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it :) Any spelling errors and what not, do tell me. I'll work on my timing. **_


	7. VI Wrong

**Chapter VI**

* * *

Draco stood in the open doorway, hand on the knob.

Harry was at the window of the room, staring out at the grounds. His face had a haunted look, one that Draco had seen a hundred times over. It was the look Harry got after he'd just seen someone die. Another thing to add to a list of things he didn't like about this Harry that wasn't like _his_ Harry. Draco shook his head; he really shouldn't be comparing the two, but he had a nagging feeling in his gut that told him there was significance in that little detail. They way Harry moved, the way his eyes glazed over, even his eating habits were abnormal. It just didn't feel like Harry, not at all. After watching the man for two days now Draco was completely sure that there was something very wrong with Harry and that it was possibly caused by external sources.

"Ahem,"

Harry's head whipped around and their eyes locked. Silver bore into brilliant wide green, as they always had and for a moment, all the air left Harry's lungs. He'd missed those eyes dearly, dreaming about them night after night, forgetting them the next day under pressure from Ginny only to remember them again when the sun went down. The faint evening light gave Draco's unearthly pale skin a glow that reminded Harry of how statuesque Draco was. His mind fell back to the memories of caressing that alabaster skin and feeling not icy cold as one might expect, but gentle warmth that radiated evenly, heating Harry even on the coldest of English nights. Draco's pale slender neck, the barely visible bite mark scar that Harry had given him ages ago but somehow never healed, his silky but surprisingly thick blonde hair, his strong arms, the faint tint of pink that always seemed to colour his cheeks when he was around Harry, all the small things that made up the man Harry had fallen in love with, now made his heart clench with ache.

Ache that he had done something he himself would never have forgiven in his partner.

In that moment a realization dawned over Harry. A sudden wave of terror and upset washed over him and tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall. Clarity flooded through him, clarity that had been missing since he had laid eyes on Ginny a year ago. He clutched his chest, not breaking eye contact with Draco as memories became clearer and more vivid. His disgusting act of adultery, his weak argument with Ron about children and his lack of communication for six months hit him like a hammer to the gut.

He keeled over, trying to supress his nausea.

He didn't remember Draco crossing the room, nor did he remember a bucket being nearby, but both were there when all his lunch escaped his mouth. Cool hands brushed his hair away from his forehead, customary stroking of the back only proved to make his body feel worse. He shut his eyes tightly and spat out the last of his vomit. When he was sure he wouldn't be sick any longer, he pulled together all his strength and pushed Draco away. He remained on his knees helplessly gripping at the soft carpet. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking with every sob he couldn't hold back. Each time Draco tried to place a hand on him he flinched away, frustrating the blonde.

"No," he croaked "Why, Draco, why are you so good to me?"

He daren't look up at Draco, not that he could see very clearly through his fogged glasses and teary eyes.

Draco didn't answer. He pushed forward and grabbed Harry by the wrists. When he had wrenched them away from Harry's face he pulled back his hand and backhanded the crying man.

The sharp lash against his cheek forced Harry's eyes open. He gaped at Draco, who normally refused to use any form of physical violence due to unfortunate circumstances that befell him in the war.

"Draco?"

"Are you done?" Draco asked curtly.

Harry could only stare in shock as Draco hauled him up and led him back to the bed. The blonde sat him down on the soft mattress and place a potion in his hand. He motioned for the man to drink it. Harry swallowed all of it, not even noticing it tasted of orange and lime, his favourite when sick. Draco took the empty flask and set it down. He whipped out his wand and flicked it at Harry who felt as if enveloped in a cool blanket. He remained like that for five minutes as Draco stood over him concentrating on what Harry assumed was a diagnostic spell.

When the blonde finally seemed to come out of his state his usually composed face looked enraged.

"Lie down, do not move until I return," He snapped out before striding out of the room.

Harry watched the blonde leave, utterly confounded.

* * *

"You, let him go?"

The voice hissed at Ginny venomously, rage laced into the almost whisper. She stood, completely frozen. She had not been this scared since Voldemort had been around.

"I did not let him, I couldn't win against Malfoy," she said, trying to sound defiant only to have it come out weakly.

A yellow line zipped out of the darkness across from her and lashed her throat diagonally. She cried out, falling to the ground, blood lining the lash. She daren't look up as heavy footsteps thumped closer to her across the wooden floor.

"That… is no excuse, you pathetic bitch. Are you saying you cannot even keep hold of a man under my spell? What do you taken me for, a fool?" the other person spat at her. "One, fucking, simple, task, and you fuck it up. Useless piece of shit you are Weasley. I'm horrendously disappointed in your attitude; I cannot fathom why it ever crossed my mind that you had any intelligence,"

He placed his boot on the side of her face and pushed it into the wood. She shook with fear, unable to fight back, wary of what would happen if she did.

"I don't believe I have any use for you any longer Ms Weasley," He said sardonically.

She froze, immobilized by terror.

"NO,"

A hand gripped painfully at her hair and the foot disappeared. She was hauled up, face to face with him.

"Then don't fuck up again. Get Potter back, or so help me I will skin you alive and incinerate your limbs one by one,"

* * *

-and then he broke down crying," Draco finished with a yelp. There was a moment of silence before he started again.

"It's a very powerful memory charm; I believe it's reinforced with a potion. I just can't seem to understand how someone could come up with this. It's distorted his personality, reformed it into something pliable and mouldable making him pliant, Harry is never pliant,"

Blaise, Neville and Theo stared at Draco. Neville and Theo were wary of Draco's dark mood. His shoulders were stiff and his stance unnaturally straight, not to mention the anger radiating off him in pools. His eyes had gone dark as well giving him a very sinister look. Blaise on the other hand was calculating a response. The blonde had stormed into the kitchen earlier, breaking five completely innocent objects with his magic as well as scaring Alfred his peacock. He had then paced and grabbed other objects, twisting them in his hands.

"Draco,"

"What," the retort was sharp, spat out like a bad word.

"Draco, stop it. Calm down, and then we'll talk about this. You're scaring Alfred," Blaise said gently, moving towards the blonde and taking the ladle out of his hands.

At the mention of his pet Draco's eyes softened and his anger faded. He turned and sought out Alfred to hold. Now that the mood had been returned to normal Neville ventured a question "Are you saying it changes his opinions and his movements like imperio, but it's not imperio?" Draco had picked up his white spotted peacock and it sat on his lap, now content that its owner was no longer scary. "Well, essentially, yes, it's a form of control that seems to allow the castor to craft a person's will into his own. Since it's Harry the spell needed to be supplemented by potions, I assume, because the spell has become considerably weaker since he's been here and it's been two weeks," He answered, his face looking strained.

Theo made humming sound while Neville frowned.

"That would mean he'd be taking a potion every two weeks, how would Harry have not noticed?" he asked.

Draco thought for a while. "Weaselette. I would not be surprised if she had a hand in this. However, she is not intelligent enough for this sort of Potion work. This has to be done by someone else. But I don't understand, the only person I know of with this kind of mastery is Severus. But he's gone," Draco ranted. Alfred squawked reminding Draco that he was indeed holding an animal.

Blaise placed an arm on his shoulder. "Draco, how about you let Neville and Theo do some research on this for a bit, with Hermione if she's free. You haven't been sleeping well since you left Potter and now you barely sleep at all. It's not good for the baby and it's not good for you. This extra stress is getting you antsy. Let Pansy go through her connections. You know she knows practically everything about everyone. We'll get information on Weaselette. Go and sleep," Blaise implored.

His tone had nothing but care in it and Draco could not help but sag into the following embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said into Blaise's shoulder.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Your time for sorry has long been over," Neville told him "Come, I'll take you home,"

Draco took his hand.

"Theo and I will check on him alright?" Blaise assured the flustered blonde.

Draco nodded and allowed himself to be led from the room.

* * *

_**OH god. Done. Next chapter soon. I PROMISE. But I do have exams. Sososososososooooooo I realized Draco never went back to Harry. That's TO BE CONTINUED. :D **_


	8. VII Departmental

_**:3 I hopes you likes it.**_

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Minister Kingsley turned in his chair to look at the two women in his office.

Hermione Granger stood tall and statuesque, her usual air of indifference around her. Ginerva Weasley stood - less confident and a bit battered, although she hid it well behind the anger that radiated off her.

One could cut the tension in the air with a slicing spell.

"Kingsley, Harry needs me. He loves me. I can make him better," Ginny spat, not bothering to hide her fury. Kingsley hid a wince. She had started off so promising and passionate as Chaser for the Harpies. Kingsley remained neutral on the Malfoy issue because he had been unsure of the details as Harry stayed suspiciously away from the subject every time it was brought up. The last few months were the strangest that Kingsley had seen Harry behave. The normally adept Head Auror had become somewhat erratic in behaviour switching from normal to distant in minutes and it had greatly affected his judgment. Kingsley had paid it no heed until it affected a major decision.

Harry had zoned out when his assistant had been handing him forms to sign and validated three ridiculous missions. The first got two Auror's burned so badly by Dragon Tamers they were accusing purely on a personal issue. The second was a bid to go after highly dangerous dark wizards that had been pillaging muggle towns. A minimal number of Aurors had been requested for the mission and Dickson's was the worst team to send. The whole thing had blown up and the dark wizards had ended up killing one of the team and leaving the other two to watch. Harry had come to his senses by then and had personally gone to deal with it. The Obliviators had been left with a lot of confused muggles and Kingsley had been left staggering under a mountain of paperwork. Thankfully Bill Weasley still did favours and the Curse Breakers hadn't made too much of a dent in the Department's budget.

The third one lost him a major case involving smugglers transporting magical creatures from the United Kingdom over to China to create dark potions. Unfortunately, they were not fully capable potions masters and had caused more unnecessary damage to themselves as well as civilians. There had been a major lead and Harry had signed off on it without making sure again that the right team was on it. Alexander's team had been reckless and rash. The situation had gotten so out of control that Kingsley himself had to step in to deal with it.

After the third incident Harry had gotten down on his knees begging for Kingsley's forgiveness. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Kingsley took into account the amount of stress he had been under as well as the recurrent fainting and gave Harry leave, not that Harry took any time off anyway. He placed Harry's second in command at the Head; Stintsky was loyal meaning he wouldn't try to take over Harry's position when he wasn't around.

Now he had a handful of Weasley and Granger and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with Harry.

"As seen at St' Mungo's and previously you are unfit to take care of Harry. Or would you like a _diagram_ of Harry's deteriorating condition?" Granger spoke calmly, an air of authority that Kingsley knew kept her subordinates in impeccable condition.

Ginny fumed but composed herself as best as she could before answering, "I know Harry isn't getting any better, but that's rich coming from you and _brother_. Neither of you were around for the last six months. You have no right to say anything about Harry's wellbeing at all when you're in cohorts with that blast ended unicorn arse of a- ,"

Kingsley cleared his throat quickly. However, Weasley had a valid point, though exaggerated and biased.

"That's where you're wrong, Ginny. Neville and I may have had no communication with him but that doesn't mean I don't know what goes on with Harry. Have you forgotten that I fought a war next to that man? You probably wouldn't remember since you were _barely_ there," Granger replied cooly. What should have sounded like a childish taunt came out as a cutting comment. It didn't take much for Granger to hurt the ginger as she immediately riled at the comment. Granger was faster than Weasley however.

"Minister, how much longer must I suffer?" Granger asked with the slightest hint of pleading. Kingsley smiled; he had simply wanted to witness the tension between the two witches.

"Ms Weasley, I'm sorry but you actually have no right coming into my office while I have an appointment with Ms Granger. It is rude and many would consider it an offense. Please leave, Ginevra. This is not the time nor place," He said sweepingly and charmed the door open.

Ginny stood there stunned. Hermione did not glance at her once. She fumed and stormed out.

"Well, Hermione, as you were saying before the sudden interruption," Kingsley said.

"Minister, I wish you wouldn't do that, it takes a lot for me to maintain my composure around her lately," Hermione chastised with a slight grimace. Kingsley chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. Right, I'll chase her out a little faster next time," he said with a grin. Hermione smiled, she knew the playful side of Kingsley now and understood it well. He was brawns but had good observational skills as well.

"Harry isn't doing well. Neville and I had been wondering when to intervene with her _care _of Harry so we created the perfect opportunity. I do feel bad for coinciding Draco's schedule with Harry's appointment but they would not have met otherwise," Hermione explained to the Minister. She then proceeded to fill Kingsley in on the last few weeks. Kingsley sat and listened.

"I'll need to send Healers to check Harry's condition, I'm sure you can understand that, for official purposes. I'll have Stintsky put together a team for investigation. This does need to be kept under wraps; it would be easier that way. I may have to ask the Unspeakable for a few of their staff. They are the best at keeping their mouths shut, but annoying at the same time. I'll have a word with them and keep an eye on Ginevra. Thank you for the report. I'm worried about Harry," he told her.

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "We all are,"

* * *

Ron sat in his Mother's kitchen watching her potter around. Reed clung to her side talking animatedly as she listened intently. He told her about the newest story book set that Theo had gotten him. He took after Pansy in that aspect, obtaining knowledge on people, places, and facts. Ron did take some delight in the way he used his information; to blackmail people out of candy.

"Daddy, when are we going to see Uncle Harry again?" Reed asked suddenly. Ron looked at his son's worried face. His face fell. Reed and Hector had been good so far in not asking any questions about Harry in front of Draco. It seemed today that Reed thought would be a good time to bring it up. Ron stood and took his son from Molly's arms. "We'll see him soon son, but Uncle Harry is trying to recover from a bad illness that makes him act funny," Ron told him. "Is that why he left Uncle Draco sad?" Reed questioned. "We're not sure yet," he answered.

Reed squeezed his small arms around Ron. "I love you daddy, I know you miss Uncle Harry too," he said softly. Ron's eyes widened and he held his son closer.

Molly smiled at her grandson and son. She was aware of her daughter's behaviour lately but Ginny had been distant for a few years now and she knew little of her daughter's life nowadays. Molly wished her daughter would contact her at the very least. Her heart broke at the thought of her daughter's recent behaviour.

"Ron, why don't you take him home, it's getting late. I'll tell your father about everything when he gets home". Ron smiled gratefully at his mother.

"Then we'll be going. I'm sure Pansy'll appreciate the food. She likes your cooking, even though she doesn't say it to your face," he said before leaving via Floo.

When he landed in his own living room, Pansy was by the window. Reed scrambled out of Ron's arms and into her open ones. She scooped him up and kissed his face all over, making him squeal in delight. "Hello, my darlings. How are we today?" she asked as she tickled Reed's sides. "Grandma gave me cookies," Reed exclaimed happily. "I'm sure she did. Were they delicious as usual?" she asked. Reed nodded enthusiastically.

"Good, go and find Dippy," she told him.

The issue of Dippy the House Elf had caused a major row between Hermione and Pansy ending in a duel. However, Dippy had come to Pansy's rescue and given Hermione a real mouth lashing stating that she would not budge from Mistress Pansy's side. It was only then that Hermione had sat down with Pansy and listened to her side of the story resulting in an understanding and a tighter friendship. Ron stayed with Theo those three days. Both men knew when to stay away lest they be burned in their wives wake.

Ron sighed and circled his arms around his wife's waist. She tucked her head under his chin and breathed in the familiar scent of Molly Weasley's kitchen. It was a comforting smell that always made her better. "I'm glad I found you," he said against her head. She hummed in agreement; glad too that he had saved her from Goyle's crazed antics after the war. "I'm glad you gave me a second chance," she said.

'"Well, who could argue with a determined Obliviator threatening to eliminate all of memories if I didn't listen to what she had to say," Ron scoffed. Pansy laughed into his chest before breaking away. She tugged on his arm. "Come, let's enjoy the food your mother made. I think she's trying to make me fat!" Pansy said playfully.

"Even then I'd still love you, Pans,"

* * *

_Well, here you go, __ have fun with it. A little PansyRon doesn't hurt anyone, I likes them. Reed means red haired in old English according to the internet. _


End file.
